You're One Of Us Deal With It
by Gleekgirl1997
Summary: After hearing that her friends aren't really her friends Rachel depends on the people who she thought hated her. Faberittana friendship Cherry Matchel Friendships Puckleberry romance Also someone from Rachel's past comes in. Rachel/OC
1. Realizations

Rachel walked down the hallway when she heard laughing. She smiled hearing her friends Kurt and Mercedes. "Yea I mean she is such a spot light hog we should totally kick her out. I mean no one likes Rachel anyways." When she heard that she ran out of the school past Mike Matt and Puck. As soon as they realized who it was they ran after her calling her name. They saw her sitting on a bench crying. "Berry." Puck said and Rachel looked up. "Are you okay?" She laughed.

"Yea cause I'm totally okay with everyone torturing me every damn day." She said coldly.

"Rach we were just about to head to Glee come hang with us there." Matt said and she looked up again and nodded smiling.

"I would love that Matthew." She stood up and followed them to the choir room they were laughing by the time they got there.

"Okay now that everyone is here let's talk." Mr. Shue said as they sat down. "Some of the members think it will be better if Rachel isn't in glee anymore. Rachel started sobbing quietly into Matt's shoulder.

"That is fucking bull ." Puck said angrily. "If anyone needs to get kicked out it's those damn Cheerios right there." He said pointing to Santana, Quinn and Brittany.

"Well we took a vote and 4 people decided to kick her out so it's your votes that count." The curly haired teacher looked at the three boys and waited.

"She should stay." They said simultaneously and Rachel smiled looking at Matt.

"Thank You. I can't believe you would want to keep me in the club. I-I just figured everyone hated me." She cried laughing a little bit.

"Rach we might not act like we like you but we do." Santana said and she looked up. "Actually Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina were the ones that wanted to kick you out. Me, Quinn, Britt, Wheels, Matt, Mike and of course Puckerman wanted you to stay." I looked at the people who were supposed to be my friends and shook my head. "You know you all of you acted like you cared but in reality none of you did." She walked out with Mike, Matt, and Puck following her.

"Yo, Berry." She turned around smiling as Puck ran over to her. "So tonight there is this awesome party at my place. Come?" She shrugged.

"I don't know Noah it's going to be all your friends and probably the people that voted me out of the club." She shrugged. "I guess but I"m only hanging with Santana, Matt, Britt, Mike and you."

"Why Satan and her side kick?"

"Cause where there is Mike and Matty there is Sanny and Britt." She shrugged and smiled. "I'll be there just let me go home and change I'll be there around 4:30." She smiled and walked away looking back at him then walked to her car.


	2. Party

As soon as she got home Rachel ran straight to her room. _'What to wear?' _She thought looking through her closet. Then spoted her favorite pair of shorts and tank top. She put on a pair of red converse to match the shirt and curled her hair, put on a little bit of make up and got in her car and drove to Puck's. As soon as she got there cars were everywhere. She took in a deep breath and got out of her car. When she walked into the Puckerman house she spotted Puck in the kitchen and walked over to him.

"Hey Noah." She said and he looked her up and down. "I told you I had to change."

"Wow Berry where have you been hiding these clothes." She blushed smiling.

"My closet." she shrugged and laughed. When she looked at the door Santana and Britt walked in. "San!" She squealed as Santana and Britt ran into the kitchen and hugged Rachel.

"I am so so sorry for everything I mean at Sectionals you stood up for us and believed me." Santana said as she cried. Rachel hugged her. "I mean it Rach if you never ever want to be friends with me I understand just forgive me." Rachel laughed slightly.

"She's laughing." Puck said and looked at Rachel. "Berry why are you laughing?" She started laughing harder.

"I forgave you so long ago and I would love to be best friends with you." Rachel said as Santana smirked and Brittany hugged her and Rach. "Anyways let's get this party started." Rachel grabbed a cup from Santana and chugged it as Mike and Matt walked through the door.

"Wow who knew my sweet innocent Berry drinks." Mike said and Rachel glared at him. Then she heard laughs come from the living room. They all looked to see Quinn, Mercedes and Finn but something was different Finn had Quinn on his lap. She was hurt didn't they just break up. Then she remembered Baby Gate was just a scare. She grabbed another cup and chugged it again.

"Excuse me." she said and ran out of the house to her car and started crying. "Okay Rach you're going back into that house and showing Finn you don't care." She told herself and got out of the car and walked back into the house.

"Rach are you okay?" Santana asked as she walked back into the kitchen. She nodded and sat down on a bar stool next to Santana taking another cup from as he handed it to her.

"Woah Berry slow down or you'll have a hangover tomorrow." She started pouting after getting the cup taken away so Puck hugged her but she pushed him away.

"Aww c'mon Rae don't be like that." Puck said smirking and put the cup in her hand. She took it and watched Quinn Fabray walk towards them.

"Ugh what does the Celibacy Slut want?" Rachel mumbled as Santana stood in front of Rachel keeping her hidden from Quinn to make sure she doesn't make any comments.

"Guys Finn broke up with me." She said and looked at Rachel. "Kurt Mercedes Tina and Finn were talking about how much of a slut you were so I stood up for you."

"Thanks Q." Rachel smiled "I'm going to hug you now okay." She nodded and they hugged.

"I have an idea." Brittany said "Rach should join the cheer squad." The other two cheerios nodded and Rachel thought for a second before agreeing.

"We're having a glee practice tomorrow right." They nodded "Great I'm singing tomorrow." Everyone smiled and faded when she heard Kurt say

"When don't you sing? Right never." He said and Mercedes laughed.

"Well atleast Rachel cam determine herself a spot on Broadway with her singing and you can't." Kurt was kind of taken back when Quinn said that.

"I'm leaving see you guys tomorrow." I said to my new friends and walked out. Once I got home I took a shower and picked out my outfit which was a blue tank topI had, a pair of blue coneverse and a pair of jean shorts that went up to her thigh. I knew tomorrow Mckinley High wouldn't know what hit them. She fell asleep smiling.


	3. Weekend Rehearsals

When she woke up the next morning she changed, did her make up, and lastly did her hair in a pony tail. When she finished she heard a horn and smiled seeing Quinn, Santana, and Brittany wearing outfits just like hers but different colors Rachel's was blue, Quinn's was pink, Santana's was purple, and Brittany's was green. She smiled and put on her jean jacket as she ran out side and they saw what she was wearing and they laughed.

"OMG you look cute." Santana exclaimed.

"You too. All three of you do."

"We match." Britt said and they laughed at her comment. Rach got in the car sitting next to Quinn and they started talking.

"Remind me why we have to do this on Saturday." Quinn said.

"Regionals is in 3 months," the other three said and they laughed. They walked in laughing and everyone looked at them.

"Look what the cat dragged in Sluts." Finn said and Rachel snapped.

"We're sluts! We're sluts! Yeah that might be the case but you did date all of us. Me and Quinn at the same time, then me and then Santana and Brittany at the same you must love dating sluts." He was taken back at that and they started singing. Finn fell back in his seat rolling his eyes.

( **Rachel**, Quinn, _Britt_, Santana,_ **All**_

**Am I supposed to put my life on hold**  
><strong>Because you dont know how to act,<strong>  
><strong>and you dont know where your life is going<strong>  
><strong>Am I supposed to be torn apart,<strong>  
><strong>broken hearted, in a corner crying bout it, pardon me,<strong>  
><strong>if i dont show it<strong>

I dont care, if i never see you again, ill be alright.  
>take this final piece of advice, and get yourself together,<br>but either way, baby im gone.

_im so over it, ive been there and back._  
><em>changed all my numbers, and just in case youre wondering,<em>  
>i got that new "im a single girl swag", got me with my girls and we're singing it...sing!<br>_**Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye (2x)**_

Gonna cut my hair cause it reminds me of you,  
>i know you like the long 'do, had to switch my attitude up.<br>**thinking of changing up how i ride, no more on the passengers side,**  
><strong>too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it<strong>

i dont care, if i never see you again, ill be alright.  
>take this final piece of advice, and get yourself together,<br>_but either way, baby im goneeee oohh._

**im so over it, ive been there and back.**  
>changed all my numbers, and just in case you're wondering,<br>i got that new "im a single girl swag", got me with my girls and we're singing it...sing!  
><strong><em>Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye (2x)<em>**

_He He Heyyyy, He He Heyyy, He He Heyyy, Goodbyee._

**im so over it, ive been there and back.**  
>changed all my numbers, and just in case you're wondering,<br>i got that new "im a single girl swag", _i got me with my girls and we're singing it..sing!_  
><em><strong>Na Na Na Na (hey), Na Na Na Na (hey), Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye (4x).<strong>_

Everyone just stared at them then Finn went up to Rachel and slapped her. "This is all your fault! You always want everyone to feel bad for you!" He yelled in her face. Rachel rolled her eyes going back to her seat next to Puck.

"Whatever Finn, you always say that but yet when we broke up I was the bad guy! When we almost got disqualified at Sectionals that was my fault! Everything is always me!" Rachel yelled.

"Fine let's make this better I quit." Finn walked out. There goes Regionals.

"Wh-what about Regionals?" Britt asked.

"We'll find someone Britt" Rachel told her gently then looked at Mr. Schue "Right Mr Schue?"

"Right but we need a new guy to take Puck's spot and Puck can take Finn's songs." Rachel sighed

"I'll do it?" Rachel heard a voice say and everyone looked at the door.

"Andrew?" Rachel said astonished. He smiled and bowed.

"In the flesh Berry!" He said and she giggled.

"Guys meet Andrew, Andrew meet New Directions."

"Who's Andrew again?" Kurt asked Rachel annoyed.

"Andrew was my best friend back in Broadway Camp."

"This girl is the best one day she'll take Broadway by storm." Rachel pushed him playfully.

"Shut up! They already know that!" Rachel giggled. "So you're dad got transferred here?"

"Yeah and I'm coming to McKinley, so why not join New Directions especially to be with you?" Rachel blushed looking down.

"Okay Rachel since you seem to know our new member better than any of us I want you two to go over the music so he can learn it." Mr. Schue told Rachel. At this point Puck was getting really jealous and Rachel saw it.

"Um, Mr. Schue can Santana do it? I'd really like to practice with Noah. And San knows all of the parts in plus I trust her." Rachel said looking at Puck.

"Sure Rachel why not. Let's just try to practice. Guys we don't need to lose another original member now do we?" Rachel shook her head and looked at Puck.

"So that's the Andrew you're always talking about?" Puck asked Rachel.

"Yeah but I'm not getting close to him neither should anyone else. He moves too much to let that happen." Rachel said looking at Puck.

"Oh"

"Anyways the song?"

"Yeah."

"Well you start then I would come in and we start singing together. We get to the stage and the first verse and chorus are over so everyone comes out!"

"You planned our whole routine in your head again huh?" Rachel giggled.

"Yeah I did but don't judge me! I got so nervous when I found out we were actually going so I had to make sure it was perfect."

"Same old Rach." Puck looked at the hand mark on Rachel's face it looked bad. "C'mon bab-I mean Berry let's go put some ice on that bruise of yours." Rachel nodded and Puck grabbed her hand leading her to get some ice from the cafeteria which was supposed to be closed.

"Noah! We're not supposed to be in here!"

"Calm down Rach I'm done let's go." Puck handed her the ice and she put it on her face.

"Thanks and are you fine with the whole taking over Finn's parts thing? If not we can try it with someone else." Puck shook his head.

"I'm fine with it."

"Oh good me too."

"I hope you're okay with what I do next too." Rachel looked at him.

"Huh?" Puck kissed her and she kissed him back but she was shocked.

"Um, wow!" Santana said looking at the two after Mr. Schue sent her to look for the duo. "Guys stop lip locking it's creepy!" Rachel pulled away quickly.

"Hi San?" She said

"Hi Rach. Did you have fun sucking Puck's face off?" Rachel blushed and her eye twitched. "Um going now!" Santana ran away and Rachel followed, yelling, "I was not sucking his face off we were just kissing there's a big difference, Lopez!" Puck followed to make sure Rachel didn't hurt San or herself. Man was this going to be hard.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't really like this chapter :( but then again I do


End file.
